


Pancakes and Soup

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angie is Angie, Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, HAPPY BELATED BORN DAY HOE!! I LOVE YOU!! HOE!!, He loves his Boyfriend, Humor, Kaito cant cook 101, Kaito is trying his best, M/M, Maki and Kaede r gay!, Mentions of surgery, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Minor Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Trans Momota Kaito, Trans Saihara Shuichi, i thought i was funny, the surgery itself already happened, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “That’s it!! I’ll cook breakfast for Shuichi! I’m sure he will like that, right?”Kaede and Maki looked at him doubtfully. They both had the same thought going in their head, Kaito knew what it was from their eyes.“Kaito Momota, you cant cook for shit”---Kaito works on a heartwarming gift for his boyfriend who recently got out of his Top Surgery





	Pancakes and Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NullaTruci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullaTruci/gifts).

> HAPPY (DAY LATE) BORN DAY, GRIM-GRIM!! MY STUPID HOE!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AND I WILL LAY DOWN EVERYTHING FOR YOU BUT ALSO SELL YOU TO HADES FOR ONE CORN CHIP!! I CANNOT WAIT FOR US TO COME TOGETHER AND DESTROY THE PLANET IN OUR BSD AND DR COSPLAY!! ABSOLUTE LEGEND, AN ICON, YOU ARE SO SWEET AND DEAL WITH ALL OF MY CRAP AND WAY TOO NICE TO ME SO HERE ARE YOUR GAYS!!!  
I have a BSD one for you too ahuhuhu, but take this one for now cause I owed you Saimota for awhile now!
> 
> I have never written Saimota/Kaito's POV so I am so sorry for it being so bad and weird!! College AU was fun to work with though, they are just young adults in debt, man.

“Hey, Kaito? You doing well?”

“I’m fine, I’m just worried”

Maki and Kaede sat down with Kaito, who was lying flat on the grass and staring up at the sun. This is what he always does after his summer classes, he will eventually go back once it’s later.

“You miss Shuichi, don’t you?” Maki said. The mention of his name would a small tug on his chest, a feeling of longing and absence. Shuichi went back home, to his Uncle’s place, for his top surgery. Kaito desperately wanted to check on him, see how he is doing, wondering how  _ happy  _ he is now that he no longer has to wear binders or feel overly uncomfortable with his body. Kaito felt the same exact way when he had his surgery over a year ago.

Shuichi took no summer classes this semester because of the surgery, meaning he has all of the time to recover. His Uncle, Ryusei, is taking great care of him too. As much as he wanted to sit in when he found through the procedure and stay with him at the house, Shuichi would be overwhelmed with too many people coming in for him. He needed some time for himself.

The only other person who came to visit was Kirumi. She visited a couple of days after and watched over Shuichi while Ryusei was away for a small business trip. The whole time, Kaito messaged Kirumi asking how he was doing.

Was he clingy? Probably, he’s worried about his boyfriend.

“It’s been a week, I’m sure you can try to visit him”

Kaede nodded. “Nyaki is right! I’m sure he will be excited to see you too! Surprise him!”

“No” Maki placed one hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Let’s not surprise him. Kaito, if you want to do something, how about you do something small. When I was in bed rest, Kaede would offer me meals”

The musician shrugged lightly. “I’m not the best cook, but she enjoyed it...I think. I also play her favourite pieces on the piano!”

“Thank you again”

“Of course!!”

There he goes being the third wheel again. Not like he minded so much, he’s very happy for the two of them. He sat back up, facing the cuddling couple with a determined look on his face.

“That’s it!! I’ll cook breakfast for Shuichi! I’m sure he will like that, right?”

Kaede and Maki looked at him doubtfully. They both had the same thought going in their head, Kaito knew what it was from their eyes.

_ “Kaito Momota, you can't cook for shit” _

“I’ll go ask Kirumi!” He stood back up and brushed off any grass on his clothing. Maki was still unconvinced by his decision, at least Kaede seems a little supportive.

“Aw come on! It’ll be fine!! If I ask Kirumi, I’ll be okay! Anyway, I’ll leave you girls be, I’ll be off!”

“Bye!”

“See ya”

The astronaut-in-training hurried back inside and went upstairs to the dorms. Kaito and company had all of their dorms memorised, knew who roomed with who, and crash a couple of them when they’re bored.

Kirumi was on a lower floor, Room 2B. He knocked on it lightly. If she wasn’t inside, then she could be in the library, laundry room, out of campus…

“Hm?”

Or just woke up from her nap and open the door with the messiest hair ever. She wore an oversized dark blue shirt (that was definitely not hers), otter-printed pants (definitely hers) and glasses poorly placed on her face.

“...It’s two in the afternoon”

“And?” Kirumi added, “There are days I really need to sleep all day and this is one of them”

“HEYO!” A call was from the back of the dorm. It was not her roommate, Maki is with Kaede. It was  _ Rantaro. _

“What are you here for?”

“...Are you’re  _ sure  _ you were napping, Kirumi?”

“Would I wear  _ this?!  _ My precious grabby water doggo pants when I’m doing  _ that?!  _ Goodness no! Anyway, how can I assist you?”

Managed to go from a typical college student to a professional in a blink of an eye.

“I want to visit Shuichi tomorrow and I need help with making something”

“What do you want me to make for you?”

“No! No need to make anything! Don’t you have some recipes around? I know I could look online but...I trust your judgment more than the internet”

“....” Kirumi nodded and allowed him inside the dorm. Maki and Kirumi always kept their place tidy, so he was not worried about coming inside. The only thing that was strange is seeing Rantaro making themselves at home while on their laptop.

“He’s been recovering well, by the way” Kirumi told Kaito while shuffling through a drawer, “He should be having his drains removed soon, maybe they’re gone now. Have you been messaging him?”

Kaito pouted.

“I have, but his responses have been small. It makes sense, he’s resting and all. I don’t want to bother him so much”

“That’s understandable. I’m sure he will be pleased to see you, Shuichi mentioned how must he missed you when I visited”

_ Is he okay? I hope he doesn’t think that I’m not there because I don’t want to help him. I do! I know Ryusei is taking good care of him…. _

“Here” it was a small slip of paper that said ‘Soups’.

“Soup?”

“He can’t have anything too hefty, dangers of infections and nausea. Here’s another”

It was one that said ‘Pancakes’.

“This one makes thinner pancakes, whatever you do...please follow the instructions”

Kaito gave her a thumbs up of approval.

“It’s nothing for Kaito Momota, Luminary Of The Stars!”

Rantaro snorted in the distance.

“Heard that!”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just please, make sure you follow it” Kirumi repeated. That means it’s  _ really serious!  _ She was already someone who was stern, but this is  _ serious business _ .

“I’ll be heading off now!! See you two later~”

“Bye-bye!” Rantaro closed their laptop and opens their arms wide. “Now come back here, Kiwiwiwi!!”

Kaito closed the door behind him. They can have their fun.

This is making him miss Shuichi even more. He always loves cuddling his boyfriend and leaving little kisses on his face. There’s also the times where Shuichi would give him surprise hugs, then greet him with a smile on his face. He longs for the physical affection, he longs to see Shuichi again.

A couple of flights up the stairs to make it back to his dorm. It was still pretty early, so he had no need to go to sleep or start on the project. He placed the papers away and went off to find Kaede and Maki again, surely enough they’re still outside.

  
  


——

For the rest of that day, he was the “protector” of the lesbians. Kaito surprised them with a trip of mini-golf. Kaede was pretty good at it, Maki wrecked it for her first time, and Kaito…

Well, he tried.

They went out for dinner after that, meant up with Hajime and Nagito by accident too. Thankfully there was no bad luck from their visit, they got free drinks! 

It was now morning, Kaito had no classes today and he woke up early to prepare for Shuichi’s breakfast. He will make it here, drive over to Ryusei’s place, and maybe hang out with Shuichi for the rest of the day.

This was so odd, why would Kirumi say six eggs to thin pancakes?! Six doesn’t seem right.

_ Follow the instructions carefully.  _

This was in her handwriting, can’t try to fight it. There he goes breaking six eggs and putting it into the mix.

Now he’s getting the hang of it! Kaito watched his grandparents cook all the time, so he can pick up some tactics to do! Not saying he’s an expert, god he’s anything but that.

Now it’s time to place the—

The stove is on fucking fire.

“AH! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!” He dropped the giant mixing bowl on the ground. It did not shatter, thank god, but it fell straight down on his barefoot.

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK!”

“STOP YELLING! WHY ARE YOU— OH MY GOD, KAITO! WHY IS THE STOVE ON FUCKING FIRE?!”

Kokichi is awake, great!

“HELP ME WITH THIS! THE WHOLE DAMN SKILLET IS IN FLAMES!!”

Kokichi blinked. “Oh, this is perfect for sacrifice”

“WHAT?! NO?!”

“SACRIFICE?!” Out of nowhere, Angie burst into the  _ locked  _ dorm with a giant smile on her face.

Kaito is going to explode.

“ANGIE?!”

“Burn the flesh” her tone grew dark with a soulless look in her eyes. “And we shall feast”

Korekiyo slipped into the mix. They came out of  _ nowhere!  _

“I’m interested in assisting”

Well, there goes Kaito.

———

After Kaede getting a fire extinguisher to stop the fire, Maki ready to kill Kokichi and Kirumi wanting to do the same, Kaito  _ somehow  _ managed to make something.

Grilled cheese and tomato soup.

That’s probably not even edible.

Kokichi, being Kokichi, switched the recipes with a made-up one he made and had Kirumi’s handwriting down cold. He didn’t  _ know  _ they were for Shuichi. If he did, he would’ve left them be.

For extra measure, he bought a teddy bear and a little decorative balloon attached to its paw. 

_ Knock knock knock _

Kaito is not one to be disappointed in himself, he strives for the positive for anything that comes up. A small rock in the road? Well, let’s just kick it out of the way! This time, he felt like a letdown.

It wasn’t all his fault, Kokichi has a price to pay for almost mixing the papers. As for the fire, all Kaito’s fault.

“Kaito!” Shuichi opened the door with a bright smile on his features. His eyes look weak, but besides that, he was  _ so delighted. _

“Well if it isn’t my man, Shuichi!”

He did not have the drains in, that must mean he no longer needed them. He wore a blue flannel, but his torso was exposed with no shirt whatsoever. He had on his bandages on his chest, other than that he looked amazing.

“I missed you so much, Kaito” 

“I did too, I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to visit. How do you feel?”

“Great! Physically I’m tired but other than that, I feel amazing. And...I completely understand. You have classes to focus on anyway and it’s not like I’ve been here alone. Oh...what’s that?”

Kaito just tossed the food to the side. Dishes and all

He...He will get to it later.

He instead handed the teddy bear to Shuichi, who grew bright-eyed from the gift. He held it, leaving a soft kiss on its ear and chuckling.

“I love it, I love you”

His heart fluttered.

“I love you too…” He loved the detective so much, he’s so glad to have someone like him.

Shuichi always says that Kaito helps him go through the day, although it’s the other way around many times as well.

Shuichi invited him inside. Ryusei was currently at the store and will return soon. He texted him about Kaito being here, then ventured off to his bedroom.

“Do you have classes today?”

“Nope! I was hoping to spend time with you”

“Oh, PLEASE!” He drew himself back, “I mean, only if you want to. Sorry, I really missed you”

Kaito really wanted to hold him right now. From his own experience, Shuichi is still very sensitive, it’s only been a week.

The two settled on the bed. Shuichi explained that Ryusei has been in the house 24/7 to take care of him. If he couldn’t, then his wife did. There’s only a couple of times a day where Shuichi is left alone, it only lasts for about an hour. The drains were removed yesterday too.

He’s having a nice recovery, good for him. Kaito was relieved. 

“Have you been walking around? It’s not good to sit in bed all day and you know that”

“I have! When you came by I was walking around the house. Sorry again for not responding to all of your messages...if I’m not walking around I’m sleeping”

“It’s fine! Seeing you right now makes up for it”

He’s  _ so  _ happy right now.

“Well Kaito, now that you’re here, tell me what’s been going on at Hope’s Peak University! Not having summer classes feels so weird! I miss everyone…”

“Kaede, Maki, and I went mini-golfing! I came in last, but Maki did so well! Then we went out for dinner”

“Sounds like Kaede and Maki are still gay as ever” Shuichi beamed, “Well, I mean...I can relate”

Kaito gave him a small hair ruffle. Not anything too harsh. Shuichi began to laugh and left a kiss on his cheek.

“You can relate too!” Shuichi added. 

“You be quiet!”

“No, I’m telling the truth. Oh, what about everyone else? Are Angie and Korekiyo still—“

“They heard the word sacrifice from far away and  _ bolted  _ into my dorm! What’s with them?!”

Shuichi started to laugh. Although he was trying to restrain himself from doing so too much. It can hurt to laugh after going through almost any surgery.

“How about Kokichi?”

“That’s a whole different story. I’m sure right now him, Miu, and Angie are annoying everyone right now”

“Hmm...Kirumi? I haven’t seen her since she visited”

“If she’s not working, she’s with Rantaro. Also, she owns these otter-printed Pjs…?”

“OOOOH! I got those for her!! We had gift exchanges in our Sociology class and we got each other. She bought me these” Shuichi held out one foot to reveal  _ Nightmare Before Christmas  _ socks. “I have a whole pack. Anyway...what about you? What have you been up to?”

“Set the stove on fire”

Shuichi let out a fake gasp. “NO!”

“Thanks for the support!”

“Anytime, Kaito!”

Wow, he really missed this. Kaito kisses the top of his head and kept talking about the misadventures of Hope’s Peak University.

He’s so glad he’s able to do this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be accurate so I did my research on aftercare for Top Surgery :') I also had some thoughts for recovery in general because I had surgery back in December so I went "Hey, what could I do and not do?" It was not the SAME recovery process but ya know.
> 
> Grim I!!! Love you so much, best friend. You have done so much for me this past year and a half since I met you. You somehow always know when I'm done and do nonsense to make me feel better, then you're like...just so supportive!! You are a pleasure to roleplay with, talk to, and so on. You are amazing and I know you're birthday passed but have a nice rest of your 2019, I hope you enjoyed this fic, I absolutely hate your guts and hope you step on a lego <3


End file.
